Départ
by AuroreBlue
Summary: Un simple recueil, sur chaque personnage. Quel est leur histoire ? Qu'ont-ils pensé en disparaissant ? Et après ? Ces questions m'ont rendu folle, alors j'ai imaginé les réponses... Et je partage ! 1er OS : Iwasawa
1. Iwasawa

**Premier texte sur Iwasawa. Je vous remercie du fond du coeur de lire ce que j'écris !  
**

**Il y a peu de fiction sur cet animé, absolument superbe, et je trouve ça dommage... mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais y remédier *^***

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et merci encore.**

* * *

_«__Je l'ai enfin trouvée... ma voie...»_

C'est ainsi que je suis partie. La première. J'avais trouvé la paix, réalisé ce qu'on m'avait empêché de faire : chanter...

Notre vie à tous n'avait pas été facile, c'est pour cela que nous avions tous atterri dans ce lycée... pour réaliser ce que nos vies cruelles et injustes nous avait interdit, de notre vivant...

Cet endroit... il était la pour nous aider à trouver la paix... C'est maintenant que je m'en rend compte, en disparaissant. Après avoir fait ce dont j'avais rêvé. Pourquoi nous sommes nous mis à lutter ? Si seulement j'avais pu faire demi-tour, et tout leur dire …

Cependant, je suis certaine qu'eux aussi, ils vont finir par comprendre, et passer de l'autre côté... j'espère que nous nous rencontrerons encore... pour lutter ensemble, à nouveau...mais pas contre ce ''Dieu'', contre l'avenir.

Oui, j'espère de tout cœur que nous nous reverrons tous, que nous reformerons un SSS tous ensemble, mais cette fois, nous seront tous heureux, libres, pardonnés de cette première existence qui ne nous a pas fait de cadeaux...

Alors, en vous attendant, je vais continuer à jouer, et à chanter...

Sur ces douces pensées, un brin mélancoliques, pleines d'espoir, je laisse s'envoler ma voix, me laisse bercer par les notes de ma précieuse guitare. Les gens se sont assemblés autour de moi, il y en a beaucoup, si bien que je ne voit plus le parc dans lequel je joue.

J'ai quitté le SSS, et j'ai atterri dans ce monde là...le paradis... la dernière fois, j'ai croisé une fillette d'une douzaine d'années, qui ressemblait beaucoup à Otonashi... je n'ai pas rencontré mes parents, ni aucune autre personne rencontrée de mon vivant...

Je suis sure qu'ils me rejoindront bientôt...

* * *

**Et voila ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Chaque personnage, ou presque, va y passer. La suite bientôt ^^**


	2. Hisako

Yui...Sekine...Irie...J'espère qu'on se reverra...

Je disparais, comme tout le monde, après cette dernière bataille, celle qui signe la fin de notre lutte contre Dieu, le pardon envers nos vies, l'acceptation de ce passage de l'autre coté, de ce bonheur qui nous est offert. La fin du SSS. Tu l'avais compris en premier, pas vrai, Masami ?

Toi, mon modèle depuis mon réveil dans ce purgatoire, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai été bouleversée quand tu as disparu... Oh ! Il n'y avait pas que moi ! La petite Yui pleurait, je crois, Irie et Sekine n'ont rien pu articuler... même cette inexpressive Yusa à eu l'air choqué … ton absence a formé un creux dans le Front...

Mais maintenant, nous avons compris cela, qu'il faille passer à autre chose. Alors nous disparaissons. Nous abandonnons. Nous acceptons, tout simplement.

Iwasawa Masami...je te promet que nous nous reverrons, que nous formerons de nouveau un groupe...j'espère simplement que tu m'as attendue. Je te rejoins.

Je la vois enfin, cette lumière. Comme une rédemption, un espoir de vivre la vie que je n'ai pas pu avoir... j'avais des rêves. Nous en avions tous. Cette fois, nous pourrons les vivre !

Je n'ai jamais raconté mon vivant à personne, comme pour refouler, effacer ces images du passé, que je croyais révolu.

Et pourtant, je disparais, et ces sont ces souvenirs qui défilent devant mes yeux...

_Je vivais dans une banlieue dépravée, sale, laide. Ici, les gangs étaient en guerre permanente, et souvent, entre ces immeubles gris et tristes, giclais le sang rouge et chaud d'un humain tombé du mauvais côté. On entendait souvent des bruits de fusillades, de bagarres... je n'ai rejoins aucun des ces groupes, je voulais simplement vivre tranquille, moi, la grande brune imbattable au Mah-jong..._

_ J'étudiais, je jouais de la musique avec des gens de mon lycée... j'étais largement au-dessus du groupe, selon le professeur. Un jour, celui-ci m'a proposé de passer une audition, pour un conservatoire. Un pensionnat. J'ai eu le fol espoir de pouvoir quitter ces tours glauques, de ne ne plus avoir peur, d'avoir un avenir j'ai accepté. Et j'ai passé l'audition._

_ Tout est allé très vite, après. J'ai été acceptée, j'ai fait mes valises, je suis partie de chez moi. Mais en sortant de mon immeuble, une fusillade a éclaté. J'ai voulu me réfugier, mais trop tard. Je m'était prise une balle perdue._

_ Je me suis réveillée dans cet endroit..._et je m'apprête à le quitter. Une balle perdue ?

Pas pour tout le monde...


	3. TK

_I dance, again and again...I'll dance forever and ever !_

Je n'ai jamais parlé autrement qu 'avec ces bribes de mauvais anglais, depuis ma mort. Je laissais mon corps parler pour moi.

Je faisais ça, quand mon cœur battait encore. Je plaçais ma vieille radio sur un trottoir, et je vibrais au rythme de la musique, enchaînant les pas instinctivement, naturellement. J' attirais les badauds, et repartais avec quelques pièces à la fin de la journée. Ça n'était jamais beaucoup, mais ça me suffisait.

J'avais treize ans, quand mon père nous a laissé tomber, ma mère et moi. Elle a sombré dans un désespoir sans nom. Elle buvait, a commencé à se droguer. J'ai perdu la mère que j'aimais, et parfois j'avais l'impression d'être devant une inconnue... Nous vivions dans un squat. J'avais abandonné l'école pour travailler, je dansais quand j'avais du temps libre, tout le temps. Elle me piquait l'argent que je gagnais, alors j'en cachais toujours un peu. Un jour, je suis parti. J'ai traîné dans des gares, dormi dans des parkings.

Mais je dansais. Encore et toujours. J'oubliais tout, les problèmes, le passé, l'avenir, jusqu'à ma propre existence, quand mes pieds martelaient le bitume, note après note...

Parce que c'était la seule chose qui me rattachais à la vie, moi qui n'avait rien, pas même un espoir, pas même un rêve, pas même une chance...

Seulement, un jour où je vagabondais tard dans la nuit, une voiture est sortie de la route. Elle roulait vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Elle a jailli sur le trottoir où je marchais, me fonçant dessus. Tout s'est passé tellement vite que je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que de regarder la mort arriver.

Je me suis réveillé dans la cour de ce bahut. J'ai vite compris que j'étais mort. Et je me suis battu. Pour lui montrer, à ce Dieu, ma haine envers la vie qu'il m'avait donné !

Maintenant, j'ai compris mon erreur. Il ne tenait qu'à moi d'avoir une seconde chance. Quel crétin.

Mais c'est fini. Cette fois, je recommence. Seulement, j'espère que je vous recroiserai, vous qui m'avez permis d'avoir une place. Un but. Un espoir. Et une seconde chance.

Voila, c'est mon tour de disparaître. Certains sont partis avant, d'autres partirons après, mais nous quitterons tous cet endroit.

_Hopefully we will meet again someday..._


	4. Irie, Sekine

_Nous avons décidé de partir. Tous ensemble. Mais toutes les deux. Comme toujours._

_Nous avons toujours été ensemble, quand nous avons vécu, quand nous somme mortes, quand nous sommes arrivées dans ce monde étrange._

Voila. C'est fini maintenant. Nous allons disparaître. Tu me tends la main, tes yeux azur me fixent, se remplissent de larmes. Ne pleure pas... je suis là, avec toi, comme toujours. Ne pleure pas. Pas maintenant.

_Je retiens mes larmes, tandis que tu me serres la main. Je ne pleurerai pas. Pas après tout ça. Je n'ai pas pleuré quand nous vivions cette vie misérables, parce que nous étions ensemble. Et là, tu es avec moi. Alors je ne verserai pas une larme._

Tu respire un grand coup, et tes yeux se vident de cette eau au goût salé. Comme avant. Tu es forte, tu sais... J'ai repensé au passé, quand il fallait prendre cette décision de rester ou non. Ce passé que nous avons vécu ensemble. Y penses-tu ?

_Un voile s'est posé sur tes grands yeux gris. Tu penses à avant hein ? Je m'en souviens, de cette enfance... __Nous étions deux enfants introverties, nous jouions de la musique ensemble. Nous étions toujours ensemble..._

On se débrouillait pas mal, toutes les deux. La musique était notre monde, notre échappatoire. Nous étions orphelines, et dans cette « maison », nous étions les plus chétives, timides. Te rappelles-tu de ce gamin ? Celui qui nous persécutait ? Oui, évidemment...comment l'oublier ?

_Nous allons partir, et je me remet à penser à notre mort... nous nous étions enfuies de l'orphelinat. Nous avions seize ans. Cela fait maintenant quelques années que nous ne grandissons plus. Ce garçon... il nous menait la vie dure. Il avait fini par retourner tous les enfants contre nous. Alors dès que nous avons eu l'âge de travailler, nous avons décidé de partir. Tu te souviens ? C'était le jour de ton anniversaire, quand nous avons quitté cet endroit..._

Nous nous étions enfuies, main dans la main. L'orphelinat était en haut d'une falaise. Nous connaissions le chemin par cœur, alors nous nous sommes sauvées la nuit. Nous n'avons presque rien pris, justes quelques sous que nous économisions, une paire de vêtements propres, mon médiator préféré, et tes baguettes fétiches. Nous sommes parties, nos légers sacs sur le dos, dans la nuit d'encre. Main dans la main.

_Je revois encore cette nuit. Nous avions le cœur rempli d'espoir. Nous chuchotions de plans d'avenir. Tu parlais de travailler, pour pouvoir entrer dans un conservatoire, et faire ce qu'on avait toujours fait, toujours voulu faire : jouer de la musique, encore et encore, ensemble. Tu marchais devant, enserrant ma main comme pour me donner du courage. Puis c'est arrivé._

Chienne de vie. Juste au moment où on commençait à apercevoir un avenir, à rêver, à espérer, à goûter à notre liberté, nous qui vivions au jour le jour, cette vie, celle pour laquelle on s'était battue, nous a été retirée. Je le vois encore, ce chemin s'effondrant sous mon pied. Je le vois encore, ce vide immense dans lequel nous sommes tombées. Et je vois encore cette main dans la mienne, jusqu'à la toute fin.

_Nous sommes mortes. Et nous nous sommes réveillées dans cet étrange endroit. Main dans la main. Cet endroit où nous avons continué notre lutte pour la vie. Où nous avons rencontré notre leader, celle qui était partie en chantant le plus bel hymne à sa vie cruelle il y avait aussi cette mystérieuse Hisako, qui nous galvanisait par son énergie puis il y avait cette petite furie aux cheveux roses et puis la chef du SSS, la plus vaillante combattante. Aujourd'hui finissait sa lutte. Accepterait-elle ce passage ? Nous devons aussi remercier Otonashi. _

Sans Otonashi, peut-être serions-nous toujours en train de nous battre contre ce Dieu, qui n'était en vrai que le symbole de notre rancune, de notre colère. Merci beaucoup, à toi. Maintenant, nous allons partir.

**Ensembles, main dans la main, comme toujours.**


End file.
